Rufus MacAllister
}} Rufus MacAllister (also known as Mother Doomsday) is a worker at the "Ninjago Doomsday Comix" store, where he assists customers with his vast knowledge of comic books. Biography Child's Play When the Ninja were turned into kids due to the Mega Weapon, they realized that the Grundle had also been revived by Lord Garmadon's spell. They asked Lloyd for help, so he immediately brought them to a comic book store. There, they met Rufus MacAllister (as Lloyd tells them, otherwise known as Mother Doomsday), a man who has knowledge of extinct or nonexistent monsters. He thought that their questions about the Grundle were theoretical, but still told them all he knew of the creature. He recommended using an illuma-sword to repel the Grundle, as it disliked light, but also stated that illuma-swords must be won in a comic book trivia contest. Although Lloyd entered the competition, he hadn't read the latest issue of a sold-out comic book, which cost him the victory. At that moment, however, the Grundle appeared above the comic book store, forcing the Ninja to reveal that their questions weren't theoretical. The creature came crashing down in front of a stunned Rufus, and the Ninja grabbed the illuma-swords, but the weapons broke easily when they hit the Grundle with them due to them being props. As the Ninja immediately assumed they were doomed, Master Wu and Nya arrived, throwing the Tomorrow's Tea over to them and instructing them to use it in order to age the Grundle as well as themselves. Though the Ninja were hesitant at first, Lloyd is forced to use the tea. With the Grundle gone, the Ninja are back to their normal ages, but Lloyd had grown as old as his teammates. Upon seeing his age difference, Rufus offered to give him a copy of the comic book Starfarer as a token of gratitude, though Lloyd declined, claiming that he knew how the book ends. The Day Ninjago Stood Still When a Stone Warrior attacked Ninjago Doomsday Comix, Rufus attempted to retaliate with an illuma-sword. His efforts were in vain against the enemy, forcing him to retreat with his comic books. The Last Voyage The Ninja were forced to leave Ninjago City, most of the team saying their goodbyes, though, Zane began feeling left out as he had no one in particular to wish farewell to. Sensei Wu pointed out to him the crowd of fangirls who excitedly surrounded the Bounty from the harbor, Rufus bursting out from them and admitting that he will miss the White Ninja. The Corridor of Elders Rufus helped the Elemental Masters defeat Chen's Anacondrai army at the Corridor of Elders, wielding an illuma-sword in battle. Infamous After the Ninja went on a believed crime spree, Rufus was interviewed by a news channel and told them he was ashamed that he wore their underwear, before realizing he had admitted that on-air. The Way Back He makes a small appearance when Master Wu took away people from New Djinjago falling. The Hatching Rufus served as a DJ for Cyrus Borg, but unintentionally annoyed him with his repeated mistake. Radio Free Ninjago Rufus, surprised, watches as Lloyd tells the citizens to stand up against Garmadon. He exclaims a reference to something, and when no one around him understands, he mentions he is going out of business. Green Destiny When a piece of debris nearly falls on him, Kai, who was nearby, fires a chain, saving him before he is struck. The Darkness Comes When the city presented Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. the new Destiny's Bounty, the Police Commissioner said they're from the original blueprints, which Rufus quipped that he wants them back. Appearances Trivia *The back of his original shirt says "COMIC MELTDOWN." *The lines on his shirt indicate that he is overweight. But, in the U.K. TV spot trailer of Season 9, his shirt, which has no lines, indicated he may have lost some weight. *He is one of many characters in the TV show whose first set appearances are in the LEGO Ninjago Movie sets, others being Ed, Edna, Mistaké, Patty Keys, Sally and Noonan. *He was the DJ at the Borg Store. *In "The Corridor of Elders," he used an illuma-sword to fight the Anacondrai. *Rufus shares some similarities with The Simpsons character Jeffrey Albertson, aka Comic Book Guy. Both own comic book stores, are overweight, have collectors items, keep replicas of light swords, and have ponytails. *In Season 9, he no longer wears his "Mother Doomsday" t-shirt, and now wears the same "Galidor" t-shirt and jeans from his appearance in the 70620 Ninjago City. *He somehow gained ownership of the plans for the Destiny's Bounty. *His last name is similar to the Mcallister family from the movie series Home Alone, perhaps by coincidence. Gallery Movie Rufus MacAllister Minifigure.jpg|Rufus’ movie/post-season 9 minifigure Hiding.jpg|Rufus hiding from the Stone Army in his store. Rufas23.png Rufas43.png|Fighting the Anacondrai SurprisedCrowd.jpeg|"The Green Ninja's alive!" MoS95 Rufus.png|In Season 10 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Humans Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Characters Category:2012 characters Category:2017 characters Category:2013 Category:Males Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 characters Category:2019